Karaoke Night 9: Solos
by Sapphire93
Summary: The XMen randomly take a break from fighting and have a karaoke night. Funnier and better than it sounds. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or anything else I mention in this fic. That includes the sons, obviously.**

**Chapter One**

**"Rogue! Rogue!" Kitty ran into her room.**

**"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Rogue asked.**

**"It's my room too, you know." Kitty sat on her own bed.**

**"Okay, well what do you want? I'm busy." Rogue tried to rush Kitty out of the room.**

**"Busy? Doing what?" Kitty walked over to Rogue's side of the room.**

**Rogue glared at her. "Just tell me what you came in here for. Unless all you needed was to get something, shut up, get it and go."**

**"No, I have to tell you something."**

**"Which is what?"**

**"I thought of the most fantastic idea." Kitty smiled.**

**Rogue stared at her with a blank expression. "Okay, now can you go?"**

**"Well, don't you want to hear it?"**

**"Your not going to give me a chioce so just tell me and go."**

**"Let's have a karaoke night." Kitty jumped up and down.**

**Rogue stared at her with the same blank expression she had before again. "You want to have a what?"**

**"A karaoke night."**

**"Where did this come from?"**

**"Lance. He has a karaoke machine and let me borrow it." Kitty explained.**

**"Why did you want to borrow it and why does the freak even have one?" Rogue asked.**

**"He's not a freak. He's exactly like you and me." Kitty defended him.**

**"Okay, whatever. Go have fun." Rogue turned her music back on.**

**"Please?" Kitty shut it off.**

**Rogue sighed. "Kitty, I don't want to discuss this anymore. We have a Danger Room session soon and I want to finish--"**

**"Come on, ladies," Logan walked past the door. "Time to go to the Danger Room. Suit up."**

**"We are." Rogue left the room.**

**Kitty followed her. "Please, Rogue? Lance is doing it."**

**"Oh, wow, I really want to do it now." Rogue rolled her eyes.**

**"No," Kitty tripped over her foot trying to keep up with Rogue. "I mean, Lance and I are doing it and it'll be boring with just two people."**

**Rogue stopped. "And you think just one more person is going to make it a blast?"**

**Kitty stopped and stood beside her. "No, we're going to get more people to do it. Please? We'll have it after the Danger Room session and then you can continue working on whatever is was that you were just working on after the karaoke night is all over. Please? It'll be really fun with you."**

**"So, what you just said is that it'll be fun with me. But will it be fun for me?" Rogue asked.**

**"It all depends on how many and who we have to do it." Kitty answered.**

**Kurt ran past the girls. "Come on, Rogue! Pick up the pace!"**

**"Shut up, Kurt!" Rogue started running after him.**

**"Rogue!" Kitty ran. "Are you going to answer me or not?"**

**"Good work, kids. That was a nice prctice today." Scott praised.**

**Kitty panted from running so much. "Rogue--"**

**Rogue cut her off. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone for the rest of the week?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Actually, no," Rogue thought about it some more. "For the rest of the month?"**

**Kitty shook her head. "No."**

**Rogue nodded. "Yeah, well...I'll take the week as an advantage."**

**"Thanks...A lot..." Kitty still gasped for breath.**

**Rogue panted a little too. "Who else is doing it?"**

**Lance, Scott, Tabitha, Beast, Bobby, Jubilee, Kurt, Spyke, Storm, Logan, Jean and Professor X were sitting down in the living room.**

**"Did they all actually agree to do this without a fight?" Rogue asked.**

**"Um," Kitty lowered her voice to a whisper. "Logan had some trouble agreeing right away."**

**Rogue's voice turned to a whisper. "Oh...Why are we whispering?"**

**Kitty made a weird face. "Okay, guys," She motioned for Rogue to sit down and she got up in front of everyone. "As you all know, this is karaoke night. Lance and I thought of this and we're using Lance's karaoke machine. We were bored, so that's why we decided to do this crazy thing. So, we can get started now. Who wants to go first?"**

**No one offered.**

**"Professor X?" Kitty asked.**

**"Oh, um, sure." Professor X didn't really want to do the karaoke night.**

**Lance went over to the karaoke machine. "I'll work this baby."**

**"Okay. I think we're all set. We can go." Kitty nodded to Lance and sat down.**

**"Okay, X--" Lance began.**

**"Professor X, if you don't mind." Professor X gave him a little glare.**

**"Right, sorry...Ready?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Here we go..."**

**_Liquid courage  
Pouring down  
Sober surface  
Hits the ground_**

The masquerade has  
Started now  
And you have faded  
Into the crowd

How do you know?  
How do you know just who your friends are?  
How do you know when you've gone too far  
To get high again?

**"You had Professor X sing this song?" Rogue asked.**

**Kitty shrugged. "Go talk to the man who's controlling the songs."**

**_You always feel so alone  
The real you is never shown  
Whose influence?, Whose influence  
Are you under??  
Now  
So much pressure to fit in  
You never know where to begin  
Whose influence?, Whose influence  
Are you under??  
Now_**

**"Who sings this crap?" Logan asked.**

**"It's not crap!" Bobby disagreed.**

**"Compared to rap it is, but no, this is not crap." Spyke added.**

**Bobby nodded. "Yeah."**

**Logan sighed. "I need to get away from all of these kids..."**

**_Liquid courage  
Pouring down  
Sober surface  
Can't be found_**

There's no denial  
You can't drown  
When nothings final  
So turn around

How do you know?  
How do you know just who your friends are?  
How do you know when you've gone too far  
To get high again?

**"Is something bothering Kitty?" Storm asked.**

**"I don't think so...Why?" Jean wondered.**

**"I don't know. Kitty's the party girl, but I never expected this to happen..."**

**_You always feel so alone  
The real you is never shown  
Whose influence?, Whose influence  
Are you under??  
Now  
So much pressure to fit in  
You never know where to begin  
Whose influence?, Whose influence  
Are you under??  
Now_**

(I want this, do I want this)

I want this (I want this)  
Do I want this? (Do i want this?)  
I want this (I want this)  
Do I want this?!

**"Is this rock and roll? I can not stand rock and roll!" Beast blocked his ears.**

**"I can't stand to watch or listen to the Professor singing rock and roll." Scott stared at the Professor horrified.**

**_How do you know?  
How do you know just who your friends are?  
How do you know when you've gone too far?_**

You always feel so alone  
The real you is never shown  
Whose influence?, Whose influence  
Are you under??  
Now  
So much pressure to fit in  
You never know where to begin  
Whose influence?, Whose influence  
Are you under??...  
Now

Whose influence?  
Whose influence?  
Whose influence are you under??...  
Now

**"That's the end of the song." Lance smiled.**

**"Why'd you pick that song for Professor X?" Kitty went up to Lance.**

**"Sorry, I'll pick a better song for him when he sings again."**

**"Okay--When he sings again?"**

**"Yeah. Didn't we agree to sing duets, too?" Lance asked.**

**"Yes. But why does the Professor get to sing two solos and a duet?" Kitty replied.**

**"He's just singing two solos. He's an extra person. Everyone will have a partner for the duets except him."**

**"So you mean that I didn't have to bug Rogue and that I made a mistake and she didn't have to do this?"**

**"Yeah." Lance nodded.**

**"Well, what she doesn't know can't hurt her." Kitty assured herself.**

**"Right," Lance turned to Professor X. "Okay, X, sorry, Professor X, who do you want to sing next?"**

**"I guess Kitty since she's already up there." Professor X responded.**

**Kitty backed at the Professor. "What?"**

**"Your going next. Hurry up." Rogue wanted to get out of here.**

**"Oh," Kitty smiled. "Great!"**

**"Are you ready?" Lance asked.**

**"Why do you always ask people why their ready? Just go!" Bobby argued.**

**Lance shook his head.**

_**What's the time?**_

_**Well it's gotta be close to midnight**_

_**My body's talking to me**_

_**It says, "Time for danger"**_

_**It says "I wanna commit a crime"**_

_**Wanna be the cause of a fight**_

_**I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt**_

_**With a stranger"**_

_**I've had a knack from way back**_

_**At breaking the rules once I learn the games**_

_**Get up - life's too quick**_

_**I know someplace sick**_

_**Where this chick'll dance in the flames**_

_**We don't need any money**_

_**I always get in for free**_

_**You can get in too**_

_**If you get in with me**_

**"Kitty's the party girl...This is her alright." Jean stated.**

**"Who sings this? Is that the stripper person?" Spyke asked.**

**"You mean the girl with the really hot body in RENT?" Bobby replied.**

**"Yeah, and she's wiping other girls--"**

**"Evan!" Storm pushed him against the back of his seat.**

_**Let's go out tonight**_

_**I have to go out tonight**_

_**You wanna play?**_

_**Let's run away**_

_**We won't be back before it's New Years' Day**_

_**Take me out tonight**_

_**Meow- HA!**_

_**When I get a wink from the doorman**_

_**Do you know how lucky you'll be?**_

_**That you're on line with the feline of**_

_**Avenue B**_

**"I'm serious." Spyke defended himself.**

**"Don't talk about that." Storm scolded.**

**"Ha, ha, you got in trouble..." Bobby laughed.**

**"I hope your listening, Bobby, because I'm talking to you too." Storm glared at him.**

**"Oh, she just owned you!" Spyke started laughing at Bobby.**

**"I just owned Bobby...What?" Storm became confused.**

_**Let's go out tonight**_

_**I have to go out tonight**_

_**You wanna prowl?**_

_**Be my night owl**_

_**Well take my hand we're gonna howl**_

_**Out tonight**_

_**In the evening I've got to roam**_

_**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome**_

_**Feels too damn much like home**_

_**When the Spanish babies cry**_

_**So let's find a bar**_

_**So dark we forget who we are**_

_**And all the scars of the**_

_**Nevers and maybes die!**_

**Logan stood up and started leaving.**

**"Where are you going?" Scott asked.**

**"I have to take a piss." Logan stated and left.**

_**Let's go out tonight **_

_**I Have to go out tonight**_

_**You're sweet**_

_**Wanna hit the street?**_

_**Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?**_

_**Just take me out tonight**_

_**Please take me out tonight**_

_**Don't forsake me - out tonight**_

_**I'll let you make me - out tonight**_

_**Tonight - tonight - tonight!**_

**"Kitty, your done," Lance turned to everyone else. "Please don't get up while people are singing."**

**Kitty gave Lance a weird look because she didn't know that Logan left.**

**"Kitty, who's nex?" Lance asked.**

**Kitty looked around the room. "Kurt."**

**Ann: The next chapter will be up soon. Hope you liked and please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**I've got a little hunch that there is something going on now**_

_**The clothes I brought, the friends I've got**_

_**My teacher had a meltdown**_

_**Then I look at me**_

_**And I start to see**_

_**And a voice inside tells me what I must do**_

_**Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you**_

_**Get a clue**_

_**It's there inside of you**_

_**(Oh yeah, that's right)**_

_**Get a clue**_

_**There's nothing you can't do**_

**Kurt started dancing.**

**"Great," Rogue rolled her eyes. "I have to listen to Kurt sing, terribly may I add, and now I have to see his dancing. This is what every girl wants."**

_**And nothing's ever quite what it seems**_

_**Just look a little closer at me**_

_**Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you**_

_**Get a clue**_

_**(That's the way it goes now)**_

_**Did you ever see the world around you change before your eyes**_

_**The people you ignore before they took you by surprise**_

_**Then you look at me**_

_**And I start to see**_

_**That something happens when I'm next to you**_

_**Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you**_

_**Get a clue**_

_**It's there inside of you**_

_**(Oh yeah, that's right)**_

_**Get a clue**_

_**There's nothing you can't do**_

**Logan came back from the bathroom. "Did I miss anyone singing, I hope?"**

_**And nothing's ever quite what it seems**_

_**Just look a little closer at me**_

_**Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you**_

_**Get a clue**_

_**(Oh yeah, that's right)**_

_**(That's the way it goes now)**_

_**(Oh yeah, that's right)**_

_**The first one came on a Tuesday afternoon when I first saw you**_

_**The next one came to my surprise when I found out what I had to do**_

_**Take a photograph of me**_

_**Hang it in a gallery**_

_**Sit around and watch TV**_

_**Turn around and then you look at me**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**(Rock the mike!)**_

_**(Oh yeah, that's right)**_

_**I've got a little hunch that there is something going on now**_

_**The clothes I brought, the friends I got**_

_**My teacher had a meltdown**_

_**Then I look at me**_

_**And I start to see**_

_**And a voice inside tells me what I must do**_

_**Get a clue**_

_**It's there inside of you**_

**"Sit down and be quiet!" Storm pulled him down.**

**"Oof!" Logan fell.**

_**(Oh yeah, that's right)**_

_**Get a clue**_

_**There's nothing you can't do**_

_**And nothing's ever quite what it seems**_

_**Just look a little closer at me**_

_**Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you**_

_**Get a clue**_

_**(Oh yeah, that's right)**_

_**Get a clue**_

_**(Oh yeah, that's right)**_

_**Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you**_

_**Get a clue**_

_**(Oh yeah, that's right)**_

_**(That's the way it goes now)**_

_**(Oh yeah, that's right)**_

_**Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you**_

_**Get a clue!**_

**Lance nodded to Kurt telling him that he was done then turned to Logan. "What did I say after Kitty finished singing?" **

**"I don't know." Logan shrugged.**

**"Do not come in and out of the room while someone is performing." Lance said.**

**"How was I supposed to know that?" Logan asked.**

**"Exactly. You were out of the room." Lance replied.**

**Logan glared at him and turned to Kurt. "Who's next?"**

**"Bobby." Kurt tried hard not to laugh.**

**"FINALLY!" Bobby jumped up."I'm ready! Let's go!"**

**Lance turned the song on. "You'll be able to sing again, don't worry."**

_**Some people call me an overachiever**_

_**But I'm always a believer**_

_**It's my time to shine**_

_**Here we go**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**C'mon let's roll**_

_**Everybody, yeah, here we go (here we go)**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**Right here and now**_

_**Everybody, it's going down**_

**"I hate rap..." Logan shifted his weight.**

**"It's not rap." Spyke replied.**

**"Yes it is."**

**"No it's not."**

_**I've been waiting for this moment**_

_**It's time to throw down**_

_**I've been dreamin' this dream forever**_

_**Now I know the time is now**_

_**It's on**_

_**Better make some room for me**_

_**It's on**_

_**Now I know it's time to be**_

_**Better than I ever was**_

_**I don't do it for the money**_

_**I do it for the love**_

**"How do you know?" Logan asked.**

**"I listen to rap all the time," Spyke explained. "This is not rap."**

**"Well, I say it is and I don't like it."**

**"Your an idiot, then."**

**Logan glared at him. "You know what--"**

**"Boys?" Jean interrupted.**

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**C'mon let's roll**_

_**Everybody, yeah, here we go (here we go)**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**Right here and now**_

_**Everybody, it's going down**_

_**I've got the answer**_

_**It's beating in my heart**_

_**I'm going to make it happen**_

_**There's no way**_

_**I won't tear this apart**_

_**I'm gonna show them what I got**_

_**I'm gonna give it everything**_

_**This is no joke I wrote**_

_**This is my destiny**_

**"We were doing anything." Spyke stated.**

**Jean smiled at Storm sarcastically. "I love it how he thinks that I'm so stupid."**

**"He thinks that about me all the time." Storm replied.**

_**One shot**_

_**One shot you got**_

_**And if you don't take it then**_

_**Your always not--no!**_

_**It's on**_

_**So let's go**_

_**It's on**_

_**Here we go**_

_**One chance**_

_**One chance to rise**_

_**You go get yours**_

_**And I'll go get mine**_

_**It's on, it's on**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**C'mon let's roll**_

_**Everybody, yeah, here we go (here we go)**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**Right here and now**_

_**Everybody, it's going down**_

**"Your not stupid." Scott rubbed Jean's leg and smiled at her.**

**Jean raised an eyebrow. "Don't be a suck up I'm still mad at you."**

**"But I said sorry."**

**"Well, then, pretty much all our problems are over." Jean said sarcastically.**

_**Show them what your worth**_

_**It's been on since your date of birth**_

_**Why you here**_

_**Why you on this earth**_

_**If you can't live your dream**_

_**Man, it's gotta hurt**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**C'mon let's roll**_

_**Everybody, yeah, here we go (here we go)**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**Right here and now**_

_**Everybody, it's going down**_

**"I hate to say it, but this is adult world, Scott." Jean glared at him.**

**Scott sighed.**

**"You must have done something to get her worked up like this," Logan said. "What did you do?"**

**Scott scratched his head. "Um, I ah, I actidentally walked in on her while she was in the bathroom..."**

**Logan started laughing. "Wasn't the door shut?"**

**"Yep." Scott nodded.**

**"Why didn't you knock?"**

**"I thought she was at the mall."**

**"So, now your repeating what happened?" Jean glared at him again.**

**"Oops..." Scott scooted away from her.**

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**C'mon let's roll**_

_**Everybody, yeah, here we go (here we go)**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**It's on, it's on, it's on, it's on**_

_**Right here and now**_

_**Everybody, it's going down**_

_**It's going down**_

_**It's going down**_

_**Trust me from the depths of my soul (it's going down)**_

_**I'm tellin' you it's going down (it's going down)**_

_**The moment now, it's on (it's going down)**_

_**I'm tellin' you it's going down (it's going down)**_

_**The moment now, it's on (it's going down)**_

_**I'm tellin' you it's going down (it's going down)**_

_**The moment now, it's on (it's going down)**_

**"Your done...Who's next?" Lance asked.**

**"Can I do it again?" Bobby replied.**

**"No. You will be doing another one soon, but not now," Lance said. "Now who's next?"**

**"Spyke." Bobby replied.**

**Spyke stood up. "Make it a good song." he told Lance.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Lance hit the play button.**

_**Yeah, come on now**_

_**Here we go**_

_**Let's do it**_

_**Push it, push it**_

_**To the limit, limit**_

_**'Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it, oh yeah**_

_**I realize**_

_**That this is where my heart is**_

_**Now it's the time**_

_**To finish what I started**_

_**Can't worry, bout**_

_**What other people might say**_

_**It's who I am**_

_**Gotta live my dream my own way**_

**"Are you having fun?" Kitty asked.**

**"Nope." Rogue replied.**

_**Work, work it harder**_

_**Gotta take it farther**_

_**No holding back**_

_**You know we gotta do it right now**_

_**Be even better**_

_**Work, work together**_

_**It's now or never**_

_**Shwo 'em how we shine**_

_**We gotta**_

_**Push it, push it**_

_**To the limit, limit**_

_**'Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it, oh yeah**_

_**Push it, push it, to the limit, limit**_

_**Give it all we can give**_

_**We're in it to win it, oh yeah**_

**"Why not? Is it because you haven't sung yet?" Kitty asked.**

**"Nope." Rogue replied again.**

_**Push it, push it**_

_**To the limit, limit**_

_**That's right**_

_**Gotta turn it up**_

_**That's the way we do it now**_

_**No time to stop**_

_**The champions are in the house**_

_**Yeah we can be**_

_**Winners 'cause we understand**_

_**Our destiny**_

_**Is right here in our hands**_

_**Work, work it harder**_

_**Gotta take it farther**_

_**No holding back**_

_**We're reaching for the sky now**_

_**Be even better**_

_**Work, work together**_

_**It's now or never**_

_**Show 'em how we fly**_

_**We gotta**_

**"Then why aren't you having any fun?" Kitty asked.**

**Rogue sighed. "Why do you think? I didn't want to do this in the first place."**

_**Push it, push it**_

_**To the limit, limit**_

_**'Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it, oh yeah**_

_**Push it, push it, to the limit, limit**_

_**Give it all we can give**_

_**We're in it to win it, oh yeah**_

_**Gotta work it now, work it out, we got it**_

_**Wanna hear the crowd, everybody now**_

_**Gotta work it now, work it out, can't stop us**_

_**Gotta show 'em how**_

_**We're gonna bring the house down**_

**"You can leave, you know." Kitty said.**

**"Really?" Rogue's face lit up.**

**"After you sing." Kitty added.**

**Rogue glared at her.**

_**Push it, push it**_

_**To the limit, limit**_

_**'Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it, oh yeah**_

_**Push it, push it, to the limit, limit**_

_**Give it all we can give**_

_**We're in it to win it, oh yeah**_

_**Push it, push it**_

_**To the limit, limit**_

_**'Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it, oh yeah**_

_**Push it, push it, to the limit, limit**_

_**Give it all we can give**_

_**We're in it to win it, oh yeah**_

**"Who's next, Spyke?" Lance asked.**

**Spyke looked around. "Auntie O."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**"When am I gonna get to go?" Tabitha stood up.**

**"Be patient and sit down, will you? Storm is up next!" Lance glared at her.**

**"Pisser..." Tabitha muttered under her breath.**

**"Can I ask a question?" Kitty raised her hand.**

**Storm rolled her eyes. "Can I sing?"**

**Lance shook his head. "What is it, Kitty?"**

**"Oh, sure, let her ask a question!" Tabitha eyed Lance.**

**"Her question is different from yours. Kitty, hurry up." Lance turned back to Kitty.**

**"When is Logan gonna sing?" she pointed to Logan.**

**"Me? Never!" Logan replied.**

**Tabitha stood up and yelled at Lance. "her question was no different from mine!"**

**Lance glanced back and forth between the two girls. "Okay, everyone, sit down, shut up and let Storm sing, alright?"**

**Kitty sat down.**

**Tabitha rolled her eyes and sat down. "Jerk..." she glared at Lance.**

**Lance heaved out a sigh. "Are you ready, Storm?"**

**"I've been ready." Storm replied.**

_**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with eyes wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

**"Can I leave?" Spyke asked.**

**"No. You have to stay." Kitty responded.**

**"But I'm done singing."**

**"I thought you wanted to do this."**

**"I do. But I'm finished singing and now I'm bored." Spyke explained.**

**"You'll be singing again soon." Kitty assured him.**

**"Really?" a smile crossed his face.**

**"Yep. In duets." Kitty returned the smile.**

**"Duets?" Rogue echoed with dread.**

_**I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way**_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with eyes wide open  
Today is where your book begins

**"I could be doing so much more better things than this right now..." Beast slumped in his seat and was ready to fall asleep.**

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

**"Maybe we could sneak out and no one would notice." Logan suggested.**

**"Naw...That would do us no good," Beast replied. "When they want us to sing, then they would notice that we were gone. Better to sneak out when we finish singing."**

**Logan glared at him. "Then what would be the point of sneaking out, may I ask?"**

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten**_

Oh, yeah, yeah

**"That's it, Storm. Who do you want to go next?" Lance asked.**

**Storm shrugged. "Jean, I guess."**

**Jean tried to smile and walked up on the stage.**

**"Ready?" Lance asked.**

**"Yep..." she sighed. She really didn't want to do this.**

**"Okay...Here we go..." Lance hit the play button.**

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do.  
i will be strong. I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning a reason for living. A deeper meaning…Yeah…**_

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
until the sky falls down on me

**"God, she has a beautiful voice if she's singing or not..." Scott dazed at Jean.**

**"Oh, God!" Logan rolled his eyes.**

_**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven  
That make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure 'round the certainty  
that we're surrounded By the comfort and protection of the highest power in lonely hours the tears devout you…**_

I wanna stand with you on a mountain…  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea…  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
until the sky falls down on me…

**"La, la, la, la, la, la, la..." Scott hummed along.**

**"Knock it off! You're making me sick!" Logan said through gritted teeth.**

_**Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come…**_

I'll be your dream,I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy...  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love,I'll be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do.

I want to stand with you on a mountain…  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea…  
I want to lay like this forever,  
until the sky falls down on me…

I want to stand with you on a mountain…  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea…Yeah…  
I want to lay like this forever,  
until the sky falls down on me…

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

**"That's it." Lance said.**

**"That was it?" Jean echoed.**

**"Thank God!" Logan praised.**

**"Yes...That's it," Lance repeated. "Who do you want to go next?"**

**Jean sat back down. "Scott."**

**Scott jumped up on the stage all pumped from when Jean sung.**

**"I don't care if you ever sing or talk again, but when you do and Scott's in the room, make sure I'm not." Logan told Jean.**

**Jean gave him a weird look.**

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

**"Loser..." Logan looked the other way.**

**"Logan, be quiet. I'm trying to listen to Scott." Kitty scolded.**

**"Kitty, it's Scott. You never listen to him. He sings, and now you want to listen to him?" Logan asked.**

**"If I didn't, would I be telling you to shut up?" Kitty remarked.**

**Logan muttered to himself and looked the other way. "I hate kids..."**

_**You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon let's try**_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

**"Is this Aaron Carter?" Beast asked.**

**"This is Scott Summers, Monkey." Logan replied sarcastically.**

**Beast glared at him and turned to Jean. "Is this Aaron Carter?"**

**"No, Jesse McCartney sings this." Jean replied politely.**

**Beast turned back to Logan and glared at him some more.**

**"Yeah, whatever..." Logan rolled his eyes.**

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste**_

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

**Before Lance could say anything, Scott picked who he wanted to go next. "Beast."**

**Beast closed his eyes and tried not to explode. He didn't want to go up there and sing but he got out of his chair and walked up on the stage without a word.**

**Lance was about to ask Beast if he was ready, but like Scott, Beast didn't let him speak and he just nodded his head.**

**"This is gonna be good..." Logan laughed.**

**Beast heard the remark from Logan and just smiled.**

_**Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see**_

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace 

**"Yep. The blue monkey is singing along with Mary Poppins!" Logan laughed at his own remark.**

**"This isn't Mary Poppins, you idiot!" Bobby laughed right back at him.**

**"This is Tarzan." Spyke laughed along with Bobby.**

**"Well, whatever. I don't watch cartoons." Logan pouted seeing that his wise crack shot right back at him.**

_**Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see **_

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here 

**"I'm getting bored..." Tabitha caved over the back of her chair and saw Jubilee sitting behind her. "Well, hello...I didn't know you were here. Why didn't you say something?"**

**Jubilee shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to get this thing over with as much as the rest of you do."**

**"I don't want to get this over with, girl," Tabitha turned around to face Jubilee. "I want to sing. I just don't want to wait for my turn any longer."**

_**No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope**_

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

**Lance knew that Beast heard what Logan was saying about him. "Let me guess who's going to be next..."**

**"Logan." Beast finished Lance's sentence and smiled at Logan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**"Huh?" Logan stopped smiling.**

**"It's your turn." Beast repeated himself.**

**"I don't think so." Logan shook his head.**

**"Everyone has to sing, Logan. Let's go." Lance said.**

**"Shut up, kid!" Logan glared at Lance.**

**"I sang and now it's your turn to sing." Beast pushed Logan on the stage.**

**"I refuse to sing!" Logan yelled.**

**"Come on, Logan!" Kitty pleaded. "If you sing then--"**

**"I'll sing!" Tabitha shot out of her seat and smiled.**

**"Tabitha, sit down!" Scott rolled his eyes.**

**Tabitha glared at Scott and sat back down. "You know, if I don't get a chance to sing then I'm going to get pissed and no one likes it when I get pissed off, is that correct?"**

**Kitty ignored Tabitha and continued on with what she was saying.**

**Tabitha rolled her eyes. "I hate the world..."**

**"Logan, if you sing then Rogue will sing." Kitty finished her sentence.**

**"Wait a minute!" Rogue stood up. "How did I get into this?"**

**"I know that you and Logan both don't want to sing, so I thought that if you sung, Logan would sing." Kitty explained.**

**"I am not singing." Rogue glared at Kitty.**

**"Alright, you know what?" Logan yelled over everyone. He turned to Lance. "Turn on my freakin' song and everyone can listen to it. I am not going to sing it, though. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes." everyone replied.**

**"Good. You can put on the song now." Logan nodded to Lance.**

**Lance sighed and turned on the song.**

_**The world is giving you the run-around  
And leaves you feeling low and let down but  
Happiness is  
**_

_**Wherever you find it  
Im not waiting for a friend beside me  
Or for the lord above to guide me  
My happiness is**_

**"What...The...Hell?" Logan asked.**

_**Wherever I find it  
And I wanna find it with you  
Have you ever felt so out of place  
That the smile on your face  
Was to keep from cryin  
I dont know how we get so out of touch  
But I dont want much  
Just to find out  
What happiness is**_

**"It's called Happiness Is." Lance tried not to laugh.**

**"Very funny." Logan glared at him.**

_**While everybody else is winning  
Youre stuck waiting for your new beginning  
So happiness is  
**_

_**Wherever you find it  
You may be full of lifes frustrations  
But Im up for negotiations  
My happiness is  
**_

_**Wherever I find it  
And I wanna find it with you  
Have you ever felt...  
If you got your lucky break and broke it  
I guess youve got your options open  
But happiness is**_

**"This certainly has been an odd day for everyone..." Professor X muttered to himself.**

_**Wherever you find it...yeah  
And I wanna find it with you  
Have you ever felt so out of place  
That the smile on your face  
Was to keep from cryin  
I dont know how we get so out of touch  
But I dont want much  
Just to keep on tryin  
People say a prayer every day  
That they end up with more than their next door neighbor  
Im not buying all their ego trips  
But Ill get my kicks  
When I find out  
What happiness is**_

**"There. Your free to go. Short and sweet." Lance smiled.**

**"Shut up." Logan sat back down.**

**"Who's next?" Tabitha was hoping that it would be her.**

**"Rogue." Logan replied.**

**"Dammit!" Tabitha banged her fists on her chair.**

**Rogue grabbed hold of her chair. "No way."**

**"Please, Rogue? You can just do the same thing that Logan did." Kitty begged.**

**"Fine. Just to get it over with, I'll do what Logan did," Rogue stood up on the stage. "But if you give me a stupid song like you did to Logan, then I'm out of here." Rogue glared at Lance.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Lance hit the play button.**

_**Among the many muted faces  
You try to find me in the spaces  
You're drawn to my song  
You only move to keep from sinking  
You close your eyes as if you're thinking  
Afraid all along  
That in my eyes you're so revealing  
you'll find what you're needing**_

**Rogue rolled her eyes. "Of course..." she muttered.**

_**Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
Well, baby, then I would be broke without it  
Tell me, how much for your love  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
All I got to keep you warm  
So baby don't leave me here without it  
Tell me, how much for your love**_

**"This isn't the type of song that Rogue would sing." Kitty whispered to Jean.**

**"I know. And she looks angry, so I'd stay away from her for the rest of the day. After all, your the one who get her into this." Jean replied.**

**"I can't. We still have duets to do." Kitty smiled at Jean.**

**"Duets?" Jean became worried.**

_**Hoping the melody will leave you  
You walk to where I might not see you  
Reach out to the wind  
Looking to catch it for a minute  
But just to hold it not be in it  
I've been where you've been  
Cause some how I'm so afraid the love  
Will reveal what you're made of**_

**"I wanna go next so badly...If Rogue doesn't choose me to go next then I'll shoot myself!" Tabitha complained to Jubilee.**

**"Uh-huh..." Jubilee nodded without paying any attention to her.**

_**Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
Well, baby, then I would be broke without it  
Tell me, how much for your love  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
All I got to keep you warm  
So baby don't leave me here without it  
Tell me, how much for your love**_

Cause somehow I'm so afraid the love will reveal what you're made of

**Rogue jumped off of the stage.**

**"At least you got throught the whole song..." Lance tried to be positive, but it didn't work out so well. "Anyway, Rogue, who do you want to be next?"**

**"Jubilee." Rogue answered without hesitation.**

**Jubilee walked on the stage and tried not to laugh at Tabitha's reaction when she wasn't picked to go next. "They're saving the best for last." Jubilee assured her before she made it to the stage.**

**"Oh, shut up!" Tabitha yelled.**

_**Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**_

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

**"I want to go next!" Tabitha was screaming in her head.**

**"Will you calm down? Your gonna kill yourself." Scott watched Tabitha scurm around in her seat.**

_**Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**_

_**I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me**_

I need a miracle...

**Jubilee finished. "There you go, Tabitha. Now you can sing."**

**"FINALLY!" Tabitha jumped on the stage. "I'm all ready to go!" she smiled at Lance.**

**"On minute. I have to go to the bathroom." Lance was about to leave.**

**"WHAT?!" she glared at him.**

**Lance laughed. "Just kidding."**

**"TURN ON THE STUPID SONG!!!" she screamed.**

**Lance backed away. "Okay...I'm sorry..." he turned on the song as quickly as he could.**

_**Sometimes I have dreams**_

_**I picture myself flying**_

_**Above the clouds**_

_**High in the sky**_

_**Conquering the world**_

_**With my, magic piano**_

_**Never being scared**_

_**But then I realize...**_

_**I am Supergirl**_

_**And I'm here to save the world**_

_**But I wanna know**_

_**Who's gonna save me**_

_**I am Supergirl**_

_**And I'm here to save the world**_

_**But I wanna know**_

_**Why I feel so alone**_

**Magneto walked in randomly with Mystique and Sabertooth. "What are they doing?" he stared at Tabitha singing.**

_**Seems like a dream**_

_**But there's one thing missing**_

_**Nobody's here**_

_**With me (here with me)**_

_**To share and know**_

_**That I've been given**_

_**I need someone**_

_**That's strong enough for me**_

_**I am Supergirl**_

_**And I'm here to save the world**_

_**But I wanna know**_

_**Who's gonna save me**_

_**I am Supergirl**_

_**And I'm here to save the world**_

_**But I wanna know**_

_**Why I feel so alone**_

**"Maybe it's someone's birthday." Sabertooth thought.**

**Magneto and Mystique stared at him.**

**"Or not..." he added.**

_**I need someone**_

_**I won't stop 'til I find the one**_

_**Who will stop the longing**_

_**In my life**_

_**I need someone**_

_**I won't stop 'til I find the one**_

_**Who will stop the longing**_

_**In my life...**_

_**I am Supergirl**_

_**And I'm here to save the world**_

_**But I wanna know**_

_**Who's gonna save me**_

_**I am Supergirl**_

_**And I'm here to save the world**_

_**But I wanna know**_

_**Why I feel so alone**_

_**I am Supergirl**_

_**And I'm here to save the world**_

_**But I wanna know**_

_**Who's gonna save me**_

_**I am Supergirl**_

_**And I'm here to save the world**_

_**But I wanna know**_

_**Why I feel so alone**_

**Tabitha finished the song and glared at Magneto. "Thanks for stopping by, but you need an admission to get in."**

**Professor X turned around. "Eric, what are you doing here?"**

**Logan sheathed his claws. "Don't ask questions, Professor. Just let us kick them out."**

**Magneto scratched his head. "We actually did come for a fight, but what are you doing?"**

**"We're having a karaoke night. Wanna join?" Kitty smiled.**

**"Kitty!" Jean glared at her.**

**"Seriously, why are kids so stupid these days?" Logan glared at Kitty as well as Jean and the rest of the X-Men that were in the room.**

**"Noo..." Mystique shook her head slowly at Kitty. "We want to fight."**

**"So you guys decided that you were bored and came down here for a fight just because?" Logan unsheathed his claws and tried to get the story straight.**

**"That's--" Magneto was nodding.**

**"How do we have a karaoke night?" Sabertooth asked Kitty.**

**"What is wrong with you?" Mystique hit Sabertooth on the side of the head.**

**Sabertooth was about to hit Mystique back but Magneto stepped in front of him. "We are not having a karaoke night with the X-Men, Sabertooth. Where did you get such an idea to agree with them?"**

**"It seemed like fun." Sabertooth shrugged.**

**"It is." Lance wanted to avoid a fight as much as Kitty did. "Watch me do it and then you can decide if you want to stay or if you want to leave. Deal?"**

**"Deal." Sabertooth sat down.**

**Mystique rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Eric."**

**Magneto stopped Mystique from leaving. "We can't change Sabertooth's mind and we certainly can't keep him here alone with the X-Men."**

**"I'm not staying here with him." Mystique knew what was coming.**

**"No, I'm going to stay too." Magneto sat down.**

**"You want to have this little karaoke night, don't you, Eric?" Mystique put her hands on her hips.**

**"Maybe," Magneto was ready for Lance to begin. "Carry on, Lance."**

**"Why are the women always following the men?" Mystique asked herself.**

**"Amen!" Jean and Storm turned around to face Lance on the stage and Lance begun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup**_

When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said 

And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels

I won't give up if you dont give up

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

**Logan kept his eye on Magneto, Mystique and Sabertooth. Especially Sabertooth, while everyone was watching Lance.**

_**And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels**_

I won't give up if you dont give up

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
And private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
And football teams are kissing Queens  
and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours

And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels

I won't give up if you dont give up

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

**Kitty leaned against the karaoke machine and made it repeat by accident.**

_**And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels**_

I won't give up if you dont give up

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

**"Oops." she shrugged at Lance when he gave her a weird look.**

_**And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels**_

I won't give up if you dont give up

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

_**I won't give up if you dont give up**_

Calling all you angels

_**Calling all you angels**_

_**Calling all you angels**_

_**Calling all you angels**_

**Kitty turned off the song. "Is that the end of the song? I hope it is."**

**Lance walked back over to the machine. "Yes, that was the end of the song. You can sit down now."**

**Kitty walked back to her seat.**

**"Of course, when you guys sing," Lance turned to Magneto, Mystique and Sabertooth. "You'll have me in charge of the machine so it won't skip on you."**

**"Thanks!" Kitty glared at him.**

**"So," Lance continued. "Are you singing or leaving?"**

**"I'm singing." Sabertooth smiled.**

**"I guess that means that we're singing, too?" Mystique turned to Magneto.**

**He nodded.**

**"Of course..." Mystique got pissed off at Sabertooth.**

**"Sabertooth, do you want to go first?" Lance asked.**

**"Yeah!" Sabertooth went on the stage.**

**"Are you ready?" Lance was about to hit the play button.**

**"Yep." Sabertooth started.**

_**Something missing  
Left behind  
Search in circles  
Every time I try  
I've been here before  
I've seen you before**_

_**I can't escape winding down these halls  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
And no lines begging me to cross  
Only straight ahead better move along**_

**"This is a mistake having them here..." Logan whispered to Professor X.**

**"It's alright, Logan," the Professor replied. "As long as they don't try anything--"**

**"That's the whole point. They probably will try something." Logan cut him off.**

**"We're a lot stronger than they are. We have more ment than they do." Professor X tried to calm him down.**

_**Like Clockwork  
I commit the crime  
I pretend to be  
everything they like  
I've been here before  
I've seen you before**_

_**I can't escape winding down these halls  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
And no lines begging me to cross  
Only straight ahead better move along**_

**"They came to a place full of enemies and they came with only three men. That means there are more men outside." Logan stated.**

**We--Um..." Professor X tried to reply to Logan.**

**"I'm right, your wrong, now let's fight." Logan was about to get up.**

**"Sit down!" Jean pulled him back. "If we're going to fight, then they're going to be the ones to make the first move," Jean glared at him. "Got that?"**

**Logan nodded.**

_**And I trade everything for this  
And I trade everything for this  
Why do I read the writing on the wall  
Why do I read the writing on the wall  
I won't lose my place in line  
I've been here too long and I've spent too much time  
I won't lose my place in line  
I've been here too long and I've spent too much time**_

**"Sabertooth, that's it," Lance said. "Who do you want to go next? Magneto or Mystique."**

**Sabertooth turned to Mystique about to choose her. "Mmmmm..."**

**Mystique glared at him.**

**Sabertooth turned to Magneto. "...Mmmmmmagneto." he replied to Lance's queston and sat down.**

**Magneto walked up to the stage. "This had better be a good song."**

**Lance tried not to laugh. "Oh, it is..."**

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**_

_**Hey Macarena**_

**"Are you kidding me?" Magneto stared at all the spanish.**

**Logan laughed. "I'm content with Hapiness Is now."**

_**When I dance they call me Macarena**_

_**and the boys they say que soy buena**_

_**they all want me**_

_**they can't have me**_

_**so they all come and dance beside me**_

_**Move with me**_

_**Chant with me**_

_**and if your good I'll take you home with me**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**_

_**Hey Macarena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**_

_**Ehhhhhhhhhh, Macarena**_

**Kitty, Bobby, Kurt and Spyke started doing the dance to the song.**

_**Now don't you worry bout my boyfriend**_

_**The boy who's name is Vitorino**_

_**I don't want him**_

_**couldn't stand him**_

_**He was no good so I ... ha ha ha ha**_

_**Now come on, what was I supposed to do?**_

_**He was out of town and his two friends were sooo fine**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**_

_**Ehhhhhhhhhh, Macarena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**_

_**Ehhhhhhhhhh, Macarena**_

**Magneto's jaw dropped.**

**"Come on, Magneto! Sing!" Kitty continued to do the dance.**

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**_

_**Ehhhhhhhhhh, Macarena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**_

_**Ehhhhhhhhhh, Macarena**_

_**Come and find me, my name is Macarena**_

_**always at the party con las chicas que son buena**_

_**come join me,**_

_**dance with me**_

_**and all you fellows chant along with me.**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**_

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**_

_**Ehhhhhhhhhh, Macarena**_

**"Your done!" Lance burst out with laughter.**

**Magneto jumped off of the stage and glared at Mystique for laughing. "Shut up. Your next."**

**Mystique laughed all the way to the stage until she realized that for her, she got a sappy song.**

_**When I've gone too far  
When I've had enough  
When I'm losin' ground  
Feelin' out of touch  
I don't run and hide  
I just look inside  
For a simple piece of mind  
Like a neighborhood  
On a city street  
I know the path  
It knows my feet  
And when I feel afraid  
Feel like checkin' out  
You stand up and take a bow**_

**"This song is about me, right?" Magneto teasted.**

_**You shine when others need you  
You speak and I believe you  
I know the light, it guides you  
I'll join the line that walks behind you**_

You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine, you shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine

**"Actually, you should be singing this song," Mystique remarked. "After all, I'm the one always saving your a--"**

**"ALRIGHT!" Magneto cut her off.**

_**The way you see the world  
The way it sees you back  
You're the photographer  
You take the photograph  
If you don't like the way  
The way it looks at you  
You've got all the power to choose  
Turn right, turn left, turn the other way  
Make it light, make it dark, make it go away  
I love the way you write the script to your own life  
You're the star, you're on tonight**_

And when I feel unnoticed  
Just two steps back from hopeless  
You turn my world around with a single smile  
That's who you are, that's who you are

**"Hopeless! There you are!" Mystique kept going.**

_**You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine, you shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine**_

I know the light, the light that guides  
I'll join the line that walks behind you  
You shine, you shine  
In my life I know you shine  
You shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine

**"Okay, now it's the Professor's turn again," Lance changed the song for Professor X.**

**"Again?" Professor X stood next to the stage seeing as he couldn't get up without someone helping him.**

_**Every dreamer has dreamed of a perfect life  
I know the world has been trying for years to get it right  
We try and try, but find it impossible to do  
Don't you wish we could make this a better place   
Can't you see that we must live life a different way  
Every day, imagine what love could turn this to**_

Wanna change the world, then change your mind  
We'll light the darkness one life at a time

**"Here we go...Here's Charles..." Magneto rolled his eyes. "Always the goody good."**

_**When we change a heart, we change the world  
A spark of love can turn into a fire bright as the sun  
If you change a heart today  
Then that could change a million tomorrows  
What started as a whisper will echo on and on  
When we change a heart, we change the world   
A voice is waking a heart to the light of day  
A tiny flicker of hope can push the night away  
It's safe to say a caring heart brings another back  
Can you fathom a world where we open up  
Can you picture the day we've all been dreaming of  
Live and love like right now is all we really have  
Wanna change the world, then change your mind  
We'll find forever one day at a time **_

**"Shut up!" Logan glared at him.**

_**When we change a heart, we change the world  
A spark of love can turn into a fire bright as the sun  
If you change a heart today  
Then that could change a million tomorrows  
What started as a whisper will echo on and on  
When we change a heart, we change the world   
A voice is waking a heart to the light of day  
A tiny flicker of hope can push the night away  
It's safe to say a caring heart brings another back  
Can you fathom a world where we open up  
Can you picture the day we've all been dreaming of  
Live and love like right now is all we really have  
Wanna change the world, then change your mind  
We'll find forever one day at a time**_

**Mystique sighed. "After this, we're going home, right?"**

**"Right." Magneto replied.**

_**You may think it's crazy  
But that's alright with me  
It's gonna take some time to find the way  
But I believe...**_

When we change a heart, we change the world  
A spark of love can turn into a fire bright as the sun  
If you change a heart today  
Then that could change a million tomorrows  
What started as a whisper will echo on and on  
When we change a heart, we change the world   
A voice is waking a heart to the light of day  
A tiny flicker of hope can push the night away  
It's safe to say a caring heart brings another back  
Can you fathom a world where we open up  
Can you picture the day we've all been dreaming of  
Live and love like right now is all we really have  
Wanna change the world, then change your mind  
We'll find forever one day at a time

**"Okay! Now it is time for duets!" Lance anounced.**

**"What?!" Rogue and Logan stood up.**

**"You mean we can't leave?" Mystique stared at Lance in horror.**

**"Nope. Everyone who sang a solo must stay for the duets," Lance turned to Professor X. "Except you because then there would be an odd number of people. That's why we had you sing two solos."**

**"I am not singing a duet!" Rogue yelled.**

**"I'll sing her duet!" Tabitha smiled.**

**"Will you knock it off already?" Scott asked.**

**"You guys are so mean." Tabitha sat back down.**

**Lance sighed. "Kitty and I will go first and show everyone what the duets are like, okay? Beast, will you please work the karaoke machine for us?"**

**"Sure." Beast started walking over to the machine.**

**Logan grabbed him arm. "What are you doing?"**

**"Didn't you hear Lance?" Beast replied. "I'm going to go work the karaoke machine for them while they're singing their duet."**

**"So, your giving in to them?" Logan asked.**

**"I gave in to them a long time ago," Beast answered. "When I sang my solo, remember? You gave in, too. When you sang your solo."**

**"Don't say it like that," Logan grabbed his heart. "You make it sound like 'You gave in, too. When you sold your soul'."**

**Beast broke free from Logan's grip. "Oh, suck it up!" he went over to the machine.**

**"I really did sell my soul..." Logan banged his head on the chair beside him.**

**To be continued...**

**Ann: Hope you liked! I wasn't sure when to stop it, so it's kind of a crappy ending. But the next one will be coming shortly. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Songs/Credit**

**Lance--Calling All Angels By: Train**

**Scott--Beautiful Soul By: Jesse McCartney**

**Tabitha--Supergirl By: Krystal**

**Beast--Two Worlds By: Phil Collins**

**Bobby--It's On By: N.L.T.**

**Jubilee--Miracle By: Cascada**

**Magneto--Macarena By: Los Del Rio**

**Mystique--Shine By: Aly & AJ**

**Kurt--Get A Clue By: Simon & Milo**

**Rogue--In My Pocket By: Mandy Moore**

**Sabretooth--These Walls By: Trapt**

**Kitty--Out Tonight By: Rosario Dawson**

**Spyke--Push It To The Limit By: Corbin Bleu**

**Storm--Unwritten By: Natasha Bedingfield**

**Logan--Happiness Is By: Verve Pipe**

**Jean--Truly Madly Deeply By: Cascada**

**Professor X--Change A Heart, Change The World By: Jump5**

**Professor X--Influence By: Trapt**

**Author's Note: The sequal, Karaoke Night 10: Duets will be put up shortly. Hope you liked this one and watch out for the next one. R&R please!**


End file.
